En la Tormenta
by Hitsugaya rina
Summary: Se empiezan a detectar unas anomalías en karakura por lo cual mandan a rukia junto a otras personas a ver que es lo que pasa, en un ataque rukia termina muy mal herida haciendo que ichigo se de cuenta que la ama y no puede vivir sin ella haciendo que se casen en secreto... ¿Como tomara la noticia byakuya? ¿Podrán ser felices o el destino querrá algo mas? Dedicado a Natsumivat.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi corazón late**

 **Gracias a tu encanto, con tu mirada**

 **Y esa sonrisa que me muestras todos los días.**

 **Sin ti no soy nadie,**

 **Me siento vivo a tu lado.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXO**

POV Normal.

Una peli negra de ojos violeta caminaba entre los pasillos del octavo escuadrón con unos papeles que debía entregarle a la actual teniente que era su hermana, a mitad de su camino se encontró con dos de sus subordinados.

"buenos días, teniente rukia"-dice la mujer haciendo una reverencia junto a otro hombre, rukia les indica con la mano que se levanten ya que no le gustaba que usaran los honoríficos-"buenos días, veo que estan con muchas energías como siempre"-dice rukia con una gota en la nuca, después de hablar algunas cosas ella siguió su camino hacia el 8 escuadrón, se quería apresurar ya que su hermana le había dicho que tenia algo que decirle dejándola intrigada.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina y toco.

"adelante"-escucho desde adentro, abrió y vio que rina estaba sentada en el sofá platicando con el capitán hitsugaya muy animadamente. Obviamente rukia sabia que esos dos se gustaban pero no lo admitían aun, esperaba que ellos terminaran juntos antes de que algo malo pasara-"buenos días rukia, que bueno que llegas"-dice la peli verde levantándose seguida de el joven capitán-"si, ten estos papeles son para ti. Por cierto, ¿que es lo que me querías decir?"-pregunta curiosa la peli negra, la peli verde y el peli blanco se miraron.

"el capitán comandante nos dio una misión, tenemos que ir a karakura a investigar unas anomalías"-dice rina viendo como cambia el semblante de su hermana a uno mas alegre, volvería a ver a ichigo después de unos meses-"yo soy el capitán encargado, tambien irán abarai y matsumoto. Así que ve y preparada tus cosas, saldremos en una hora"-dice el capitán, rukia asiente y sale de la oficina para irse a preparar.

"se nota que le gusta kurosaki"-dice toshiro mirando a la teniente del 8 escuadrón que sonríe un poco-"es obvio, solo que esos dos no son capaces de decirlo por orgullosos"-dice ella cruzada de brazos.

"bueno mejor vamos a terminar de arreglar las cosas"-dice el saliendo de la oficina seguido de la peli verde.

XOXOOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

5 shinigamis saltaban entre los edificios hacia la tienda de urahara.

"hola capitán hitsugaya, ya estan listos sus gigais"-dice el rubio tapando su cara con el abanico mientras los shinigamis pasan a ponerse sus gigais. Rukia trae puesto un short de mezclilla con una blusa amarilla y tennis, matsumoto se puso una camisa pegada verde y su falda café; rina se puso un short negro con una camisa sin mangas de color beige con cuello negro ademas de unas calcetas al muslo y tennis, toshiro llevaba puesta una camisa azul con rayas blancas y unos pantalones de mezclilla; Y renji vestía como hippie.

"bueno nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a kurosaki"-dice toshiro caminando seguido de los demás, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la casa de los kurosaki. Rukia toco la puerta esperando a que abrieran hasta que yuzu abrió alegrándose al verla a ella-"que bueno que viniste rukia-chan"-dice feliz abrazándola, después miro a los otros que venían detrás de la peli negra reconociéndolos.

"rina-chan, toshiro-kun, renji-san, rangiku-chan. Que bueno es verlos a ustedes"-dice invitándolos a pasar, karin estaba sentada en la sala viendo televisión y ichigo terminaba de lavar los platos cuando los vio a todos ahí reunidos.

"¿que estan haciendo aquí?"-pregunta el siendo golpeado al instante por rukia, los demás miraban la escena con una gota en la nuca-"que mal educado eres, no nos vemos por meses y esa es tu reacción"-dice molesta cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo, el chico se soba el chichón mirando molesto a la peli negra-"ya entendí, pero no había necesidad de pegarme"-dice el mirándola haciendo que voltee encarandolo, estaban a punto de empezar una pelea cuando rina los separo mas molesta que nada.

"mejor hablamos en tu cuarto ichigo"-dice la peli verde con un aura de muerte haciendo que los dos asientan y caminen hasta el cuarto del peli naranja.

"se a detectado una anomalía, ¿has visto algo raro?"-dice toshiro sentado en el marco de la ventana-"si, han estado apareciendo muchos hollows últimamente"-dice el rascándose la nuca, todos se quedan callados por unos minutos-"vamos a tener que eliminar a esos hollows, de seguro vienen de hueco mundo a comer almas"-dice rangiku poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

"bueno, yo me quedare a dormir aquí pero ¿ustedes donde dormirán?"-dice rukia como si nada-"bueno yo creo que me voy a quedar con urahara-san"-dice renji alzando la mano un poco asustado-"pues nosotros tres nos quedaremos con orihime-chan"-dice rangiku un poco emocionada.

"bueno, mañana empezaremos a vigilar la ciudad"-dice toshiro levantándose y saltando por la ventana-"nos vemos mañana"-dice rina siguiendo al peli blanco, matsumoto les hizo una seña de despedida junto a renji-"no es tan difícil usar la puerta"-dice ichigo acomodándose en su cama para dormir, rukia abre la puerta del armario-"es una costumbre, buenas noche"-dice ella cerrando la puerta.

Sin notarlo, una sonrisa se poso en la cara de ichigo.

Era bueno tenerla de vuelta.


	2. El Detonante

**Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo.**

 **Sigue con tus ideas,**

 **y no luches para tu propio beneficio...**

 **pero, te pido que luches por mí, y yo...**

 **lucharé por ti.**

 **Si te juegas la vida para proteger algo...**

 **yo me la jugaré también protegiéndolo.**

 **¿Prometido?**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **POV Normal.**

 **Karakura.**

 **8:30 AM**

"vamos despierta ichigo"-dice rukia tirando al chico de la cama tranquilamente, el chico se levanto hecho una furia-"¡¿pero que coño te pasa rukia!?"-le dice pegando su frente con la de ella que tambien se enoja. Los dos empiezan una discusión mientras que la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando ver a yuzu-"onii-chan, rukia-chan, el desayuno esta listo"-dice haciendo un puchero.

"Ay vamos yuzu, gracias por avisarnos"-dice rukia dándole un golpe en el estomago a ichigo y saliendo del cuarto.

Rukia bajo seguida de ichigo que se tallaba la panza por el golpe, la familia kurosaki estaba tranquilamente desayunando. Despues de desayunar, los dos se fueron a reunir con los demás que ya los esperaban en casa de inoue.

"buenos días, kuchiki-san, kurosaki-kun"-dice alegre inoue mientras los dos la saludan con la cabeza, renji los saludo con la mano al igual que matsumoto-"al fin llegan, vamos a empezar patrullar así que-"-el peli blanco es empujado a un lado por una peli verde-"ustedes dos irán a investigar al norte mientras yo y el capitán hitsugaya iremos al sur y los demás al este"-dice ella descaradamente mientras el joven capitán la mira molesto por cambiar los planes-"rina, sabes que eso no es lo que organice"-dice el.

"lo hablamos después, vayan a investigar"-dice ella saliendo de ahí y arrastrando al peli blanco, rukia y ichigo deciden empezar la misión así que se despiden de inoue y salen.

XOXOXOXOXO

El viento soplaba con delicadeza llevándose las hojas de los arboles, una peli negra veía como las hojas seguían al viento mientras que un peli naranja la miraba; no sabia cuanto llevaban patrullando pero este eran un esplendido descanso.

"que lindo día, es bueno tener paz después de la batalla con los quincys"-dice rukia sentada en el césped, ichigo la mira-"si, es bueno para mi estar en casa con mi familia"-dice el mientras se pone su zanpakutos en la espalda-"hay que seguir ichigo"-dice rukia levantándose y empezando a caminar.

.

 **08:46 PM**

"hemos patrullado toda el área y no encontramos nada fuera de lo normal así que lo mejor es regresar con los demás"-dice rukia sacando su teléfono dispuesta a llamar a su hermana, ichigo se rascaba la nuca despreocupado.

De repente un fuerte reiatsu como de teniente se sintió haciendo que los dos miraran detrás de ellos a un hollow demasiado grande mirándolos.

"que suerte la mia, me podre saborear a dos shinigamis"-dice sadicamente el hollow, ichigo y rukia activan sus zanpakutos dispuestos a matarlo pero el hollow es mas rápido y ataca a ichigo por la espalda alejándolo.

Rukia lo ataca con su zanpakuto pero el hollow es mas rápido y lo esquiva, ella mira a su alrededor pero otro hollow idéntico sale de la nada y le rasguña el brazo tirándola al suelo mientras se agarra la herida y deja a su zanpakuto clavada en el suelo; ichigo se levanta y alcanza al hollow para después cortarlo a la mitad, dirige su mirada a rukia mientras se acerca a ella para auxiliarla.

"rukia, ¿estas bien?"-dice el chico caminando hacia ella, el tiempo se vuelve mas lento.

.

El otro hollow aparece detrás de ichigo.

.

El peli naranja no le da tiempo a atacar.

.

La sangre se salpica en la cara de ichigo.

.

Una peli negra cae al suelo con una gran herida en su estomago, sus ojos se mantienen abiertos pero sin ese típico brillo que los define.

.

Un peli naranja furioso agarra su zanpakuto matando al hollow para después correr hacia rukia y agárrala entre sus brazos, la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre su cuerpo. Dolía mucho, las gotas de lluvia cayendo contra su cuerpo y la sangre que bajaba entre sus manos; el se aferro a ella mientras le decía que aguantara, que la ayuda vendría y así fue.

"¡Ichigo!"-escucho una voz femenina, miro al frente viendo como una peli verde corría hacia ellos y detrás de ella un peli blanco. Rina se arrodillo y le quito a rukia, ella miro a su hermana para después mirar a los dos hombres.

"¡Llamen a urahara y díganle que vamos para haya, rukia esta muy grave ademas a perdido mucha sangre"-dice ella rompiendo un pedazo de su uniforme y vendando el vientre y el brazo de rukia, ichigo se apresura a cargar a la peli negra y correr lo mas pronto a casa de urahara.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **01:00 AM**

 **Tienda de Urahara.**

Todos esperaban pacientes en una habitacion, llevaban mucho tiempo sin saber como estaba la peli negra. Inoue estaba dormida en un lado de la habitacion ya que ella había ayudado a curar a ichigo y los demás que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con los causantes de las anomalías, nadie ha podido dormir por saber sobre rukia, en especial ichigo que caminaba de un lado a otro desesperando a ishida.

"tranquilízate, kurosaki. Ella esta en buenas manos"-le dice ishida tratando de tranquilizar al peli naranja, ichigo se sienta y toma un poco del café que le dio ururu-"Lo se, rina no dejaría que muriera pero aun no me puedo perdonar ese maldito error!"-dice golpeando la mesa, había sido muy descuidado y por eso rukia había salido herida. Se escucho como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una agotada peli verde la cual solo se limito a mirar el suelo.

"rina, ¿como esta rukia?"-dice ichigo parándose y poniéndose enfrente de la peli verde la cual no le responde y solo lo ve-"¡Responderme rina!"-dice agarrándola de los hombros bruscamente haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor.

"Para kurosaki, la estas lastimando"-dice toshiro haciendo para atrás al peli naranja que suelta a la chica-"lo siento"-dice el sombrío.

"No, ella estará bien. La suerte es que mi sangre es universal así que le done un litro pero necesita mucho reposo, mas al rato vendré a terminar de curar sus heridas"-dice ella, urahara aparece detras de la peli verde-"rina-chan, lo mejor es que duermas ya que necesitas tus energias. Capitan hitsugaya, por favor llevese a rina-chan"-le pide el rubio. El peli blanco carga a la teniente que cierra los ojos y se queda dormida la instante, el desaparece con un shunpo.

"Si gustas kurosaki-san te podrias quedar junto a kuchiki-san, tal vez si alguna cosa pasa nos puedas avisar"-propone el rubio, el peli naranja asiente para despues salir de la habitacion hacia donde estaba rukia.

Llego y abrio la puerta para verla ahi conectada a unas maquinas y vendas por todo su cuerpo.

"Perdoname rukia, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte"-dice el sentandose en el suelo y poniendose una mano en ls cara mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos avellanas.

Casi la pierde...

De nuevo.


	3. El Compromiso

**Quizá** **mi amor no sea el mejor,**

 **es algo celoso o algo loco,**

 **pero es sincero y grande**

 **y es tuyo.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **POV Normal.**

 **Tienda de urahara.**

 **10:27 AM**

Una peli negra abría los ojos con mucha dificultad, sentía todo el cuerpo cansado, miro a su izquierda encontrándose con unos ojos avellanas mirándola. Reconoció al instante esos ojos como los de ichigo.

"¿Ichigo?¿que paso?"-dice ella tratando de sentarse sin éxito alguno-"Lo que paso es que terminaste herida por mi culpa, eso es lo que paso"-dice el dolido, Rukia se molesta al escucharlo hablar así-"no seas idiota, yo decidí esto así que no te pongas como una niñata llorona"-dice ella pero el chico sigue igual, con esa impotencia reflejada en su rostro. El solo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

"voy a avisar que ya despertaste, Rina tiene que terminar de curarte"-dice el para después dejar sola a la peli negra en esa habitación.

Rukia sentía algo en su pecho, desde que vio a ichigo con esa expresión en su cara, mirándola. Le dolía verlo así pero mas le dolía que el se sintiera así por su culpa, pensó que con su comentario lograría subirle los ánimos pero fue todo lo contrario, logro que el chico no quisiera mirarla; el cada vez que la veía solo se venia a su cabeza la imagen de ella en sus brazos desangrando, la peli negra solo se limito a mirar la pequeña ventana.

.

"Kurosaki-san, lo mejor seria que fueras a comer y bañarte"-le recomienda urahara, el chico sale de ahí-"le afecto mas que las anteriores veces"-dice Yoruichi poniéndose al lado del rubio que solo abre su abanico y se tapa la mitad de la cara con el.

"Yoruichi-san, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Rina-chan?"-le dice el a la mujer que solo asiente para después ir por la peli verde.

.

"Come esto, lo fui a comprar a la tienda"-dice Inoue poniéndole un plato de comida a la peli verde que tenia unas ojeras-"gracias, en serio tengo hambre"-dice Rina empezando a comer, la peli naranja pone unos vasos de te para las otras dos personas.

"Muchas gracias, Orihime-chan"-dice Matsumoto agarrando el vaso, el peli blanco se acerca y toma tranquilamente el vaso-"en un rato mas iremos a ver a Kuchiki, tendremos que mandar un informe de lo ocurrido y de que en su estado tardara en regresar"-dice el capitán mirando a la teniente del 8 escuadrón que ya se veía mejor, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y ahora su cara volvía a su serenidad de siempre.

"Creo que sera para después, Rina, Rukia ya despertó"-dice Yoruichi entrando por la ventana haciendo que la chica se levante y se dirige a la puerta mientras sale de su gigai seguida de el peliblanco y su teniente-"Inoue, llegaremos mas tarde. Cualquier cosa te avisaremos"-dice Rina desapareciendo de ahí con un shunpo, la chica se despide con la mano de los demás y cierra la puerta recargando su cabeza en ella y poniendo una mano en su pecho para después ir a la cocina para prepararse una galletas de pepino y chocolate.

.

"¿Como te sientes? Rukia"-dice una peli verde entrando a la habitación donde estaba Rukia que solo volteo-"algo adolorida pero bien, aunque Ichigo me bajo los ánimos"-dice ella recordando la cara del peli naranja.

"Enserio, lo mejor seria que hablaran. Es mas importante eso así que después de termino de curar, llamare a ichigo"-dice Rina motivada y abriendo la puerta para salir-"ehh! No, nee-san no lo hagas"-dice Rukia algo nerviosa pero Rina solo le guiña un ojo para después salir a buscar al peli naranjado a su casa, lo traería a rastras si era necesario con tal de que ellos hablaran.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Clínica** **Kurosaki**

 **01:54 PM**

Un peli naranja empezaba a comer lo que su hermana le había dado mientras Karin mantenía su vista en el al ver su actitud extraña.

"Ichii-nii, ayer no llegaste a dormir"-dice Karin tomando un poco de su jugo y abriendo un ojo para mirar a su hermano que se metía un bocado a la boca-"tuve cosas importantes que hacer, pase la noche en casa de un amigo"-dice el sin apartar la mirada de su comida la cual movía con un tenedor, Yuzu comía mientras veía a su hermano. Tenia una actitud muy rara desde que llego, con suerte hablo y solo fue a subirse a bañarse para después bajar a comer; el silencio inundaba todo el lugar, el aura depresiva que transmitía ichigo era muy fuerte y notoria para sus hermanas y padre.

En eso alguien toco el timbre haciendo que Yuzu se levantara a abrir.

Ichigo se levanto a lavar su plato ya que tenia en mente ir a patrullar un rato la ciudad y despejar toda su mente.

"Onii-chan, te buscan"-dice Yuzu dándole paso a Rina que entra saludando con la mano a Karin que le sonríe-"hola Ichigo, se que es muy repentino pero necesito que vengas conmigo"-dice sonriendo con un aura de muerte a su alrededor.

"H-hola Rina, lo siento pero pensaba hacer otra cosa"-dice ichigo sudando frió por el miedo que le causaba la chica peli verde, se nota que pasaba mucho tiempo con la capitana Unohana-"No puedes poner peros ya que esto es mas importante que cualquier cosa, vayámonos"-dice ella despidiéndose de Yuzu y Karin y caminando hacia la puerta seguida de ichigo.

.

Rukia estaba tranquilamente sentada aun el futon hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente y ichigo fue literalmente aventado dentro del cuarto, por la puerta se asomaron Rina y el capitán Hitsugaya.

"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de ayudarte"-dice el peli blanco cruzado de brazos mirando a la peliverde que sonreía-"tranquilo, te recompensare por tu acto. Ustedes dos tienen que hablar y yo estaré ocupada así que nada de destrozos o peleas, adiós"-dice Rina cerrando la puerta y llevándose del haori al capitán.

"Hola ichigo, te ves muy mal"-dice Rukia tratando de calmar la tensión que se sentía en el aire-"no creo que seas la adecuada para decir eso, estas peor que yo"-dice ichigo mirándola.

"Sabes ichigo, me duele que no puedas voltearme a ver ya que lo haces con culpa"-le dice Rukia molesta y dolida a la vez, el peli naranja bajo la mirada-"Rukia, perdóname pero no puedo olvidar ese momento, sentí que te iba a perder en ese momento ya que en verdad..."-el chico hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos-"te amo solamente a ti"-dice el haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera.

Sin previo aviso, el chico la abrazo y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Rukia haciendo que se sonrojara al sentir la respiración de el ademas Ichigo no quería que ella lo viera sonrojado.

"Ya te perdí una vez y no quiero volverte a perder, tu eres la única que detiene la lluvia"-dice el sin dejar de abrazarla.

Rukia paso sus brazos por la espalda del peli naranja haciendo que la mirara.

"He esperado mucho para que me dijeras eso, imbécil"-dice ella con lagrimas sorprendiendo a Ichigo-"¿Osea que ya lo sabias?"-le pregunta el mientras ella le sonríe para después hablar-"Rina me lo dijo..."-dice ella recordando y contándole.

* * *

Flashback.

 _"Así que es por eso que te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando lo viste pero sabes disimular muy bien"-dice la peli verde golpeando su mano contra su frente mientras que Rukia asiente-"Si, me sorprende lo astuta que eres, nee-san"-dice Rukia mirando a su hermana._

 _"Claro, solamente que me ayudan mis visiones"-piensa Rina mirando a otro lado para después regresar la vista a su hermana-"pero de todos modos ichigo solo me ve como una amiga"-dice la teniente un poco triste, Rina le mete un buen golpe en la nariz haciendo que salga sangre-"repite-lo y te golpeo de nuevo"-dice alzando su puño y asustando a la peli negra que asiente agarrando su nariz, rina le pasa un pañuelo._

 _"El te ama solo que es muy tsundere en buen sentido, es peor que toshiro pero no como byakuya que si sigue así se quedara solo"-dice Rina sacando le una gota a Rukia que solo suspiro._

 _"Sin ofender nee-san pero estas diciendo una gran incoherencia"-dice Rukia alzando la mano._

 _Rina se cruza de brazos y suspira para después mirar a rukia._

 _"Algún día veras que el te lo dirá, estoy segura. Nos vemos"-dice Rina saliendo de la oficina de rukia y dejándola pensativa._

 _Y si era verdad lo que le dijo?_

 _Ichigo estará enamorado de ella?_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

"Veo que tenia razón"-dice ella sonriendo de una manera hermosa según Ichigo.

"Si, no quiero estar separado de ti. Y tengo una idea"-dice Ichigo haciendo que ella lo mire intrigada-"¿Cual idea ichigo?"-le pregunta ella sentándose en el futon y mirándolo-"Se que es muy repentino pero, Kuchiki Rukia.."-hizo el una pausa y la miro seguro de si mismo-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"-dice el tomando su mano.

Rukia abrió los ojos de la impresión, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

 _Si Ichigo, Me quiero casar contigo._

 **CONTINUARA...**


	4. El Comienzo

**Holis!**

 **Solo quería decir que aunque orihime y ichigo hayan terminado juntos al final del manga significa que dejare de escribir fics ichiruki, me decepcionan varias personas al ver que van a dejar de escribir por el final pero el final no es todo el manga; para mi el final esta muy separado del manga así que no dejare de amar bleach.**

 **Espero que no se dejen llevar por el final**

* * *

 **En el amor**

 **no todo es felicidad,**

 **solo el**

 **amor verdadero**

 **supera los** **obstáculos**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **POV Normal.**

 **Tienda de urahara**

 **3:00 PM**

Matsumoto miraba una revista contenta mientras que los demás platicaban sobre la misión que al parecer ya estaba terminada.

"me pregunto si ichigo y rukia ya han arreglado las cosas"-dice rina mirando su vaso de te, hace rato que no los escuchaban pero era mejor no interrumpirlos-"Bueno yo pienso que tal vez deberían pensar en otras cosas mas importantes que el amor"-dice hitsugaya tomando un poco de su te, rina lo mira muy molesta para después suspirar-"que bueno que lo pienses, eso significa que no es cierto lo que me dijiste ayer"-dice rina mirándose las uñas molesta captando la atención de los demás y del peli blanco que ve su error.

"E-espera, no quería decir eso. Es verdad lo que te dije ayer"-dice el nervioso recargando la mano en la mesa, yoruichi sonrió al ver en los aprietos en los que se encontraba el capitán-"claro, no te creo. No se como le vayas a hacer para que te perdone por idiota"-dice rina.

Antes de que siguieran con su discusión, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a rukia y ichigo.

"Que bueno que estan todos aquí reunidos, tenemos algo importante que decirles y lo mas importante es que se tiene que mantener en secreto por el momento"-dice ichigo serio y apretando mas la mano de rukia, los demás se preocupan un poco al oírlo hablar; los dos entran a la habitacion y se sientan ante la atenta vista de los demás-"ichigo y yo hablamos y hemos decidido una cosa"-dice rukia mirando tiernamente a ichigo.

"Rukia y yo nos casaremos"-dice ichigo seguro de si mismo.

Toda la habitacion se quedo en silencio total, apenas estaban procesando lo que dijo el peli naranja ya que nadie se lo esperaba.

"¿Casarse?..."-susurro algo confundido renji, sabia que esos dos se amaban pero aun era muy pronto ademas de que el capitán kuchiki se opondría.

"¡FELICIDADES!"-grita de emoción matsumoto saltando a abrazar a rukia mientras los demás salen de su shock.

"me alegra por ustedes"-dice rina sonriendo ya que esos dos merecen ser felices juntos, toshiro solo sonríe lo suficiente para darles a entender que se alegraba por ellos-"Eso es muy repentino"-dice yoruichi con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Lo sabemos pero queríamos pedirles que no lo sepa byakuya, queremos organizar una boda para dentro de un mes"-dice ichigo haciendo que renji escupiera el te en su cara-"¿En un mes? Pero rukia no se puede quedar tanto"-dice renji algo desconcertado.

"ahí es donde quisiera que nos ayudaran, rina, toshiro"-dice viéndolos, rina suspira para después sonreir-"por supuesto, nosotros hablaremos con el capitán comandante"-dice rina guiñándoles un ojo a los dos que agradecen lo que esta haciendo por ellos-"y tambien los ayudare a hacer la boda"-termina de decir para después levantarse seguida del capitán hitsugaya.

Rina abrió el senkaimon y paso en el seguida del peli blanco.

.

"Ya veo, no se preocupen. Rukia-chan tiene su permiso de dos meses, espero que nos inviten a la boda"-dice kyoraku despidiéndose de los dos que salieron de la oficina.

"Bueno ahora tendré que empezar a arreglar todo"-dice rina suspirando y estirándose mientras toshiro solo la miraba-"rina... con lo que paso hace rato. Lo siento"-dice el rascándose la nuca y mirando a otro lado mientras la peli verde solo lo mira un poco triste-"que simple eres, acepto tus disculpas pero me decepciono como te disculpaste"-dice rina cruzándose de brazos.

"Aun falta, tonta. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar algo en privado antes de regresar"-dice el tomándola del brazo y llevándosela a su oficina aprovechando que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

.

"ya veo, entonces pusiste el tema de mi salud como una mentira que le tendrá que decir el capitán comandante a nii-sama"-dice rukia intrigada y viendo a su hermana con emoción, rina asentía y se acomodaba un mechón de cabellos-"pero aun así, ¿porque tardaron?"-pregunta ichigo ya que tardaron dos horas enteras en regresar, la peli verde se sonroja a mas no poder-"bueno lo que pasa es que tuve que ver unos papeles y el capitán hitsugaya adelanto papeleo"-dice rina jugando con su cabellos mientras el capitán asentía tambien sonrojado.

" _Algo hicieron estos dos"_ -pensaron al mismo tiempo ichigo y rukia.

"El caso es que ya hay que ir viendo varias cosas como el lugar, el vestido, la iglesia y otras cosas mas pero empezaremos mañana"-dice rina mientras los dos asienten-"por el momento vayan a descansar o mejor dicho a pasear por ahí, estos días serán muy estresados"-termina de decir la peli verde mientras los dos salen de ahí para dar una vuelta.

"Sigamos haciendo papeleo"-dice burlón toshiro mientras rina cierra la cortina, después de que regresaron, yoruichi les hizo el favor de comprar una linda casa para que no molestaran mas a inoue pero matsumoto se iba a quedar un día mas ahí-"cállate, era eso o contarles todas las cosas que dijiste"-dice rina sentándose a su lado y recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

.

"Me parece increíble que en un mes vayas a ser mi esposa"-dice ichigo agarrando con fuerza la mano de rukia la cual seguía viendo el pequeño canal que pasaba por ahí-"creo que estamos iguales, pronto seré tu esposa, zanahoria"-dice ella sonriendole y recostando su cuerpo en el hombro de su ahora prometido el cual la abraza con un brazo, miraban como el sol se escondía.

"Te amo demasiado, rukia"-dice el sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Yo tambien te amo"-dice ella sintiendo una gran felicidad en su pecho, pronto iba a estar para siempre con el hombre que amaba.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **Holis, que seré buena con ustedes y les daré un adelanto...**

 **Corre vídeo:**

 _ **"Así que te vas a casar con rukia-chan, que felicidad!"-grita yuzu feliz junto a su padre pero karin pone mala cara, eso significa una cosa.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _El sonido de un teléfono se empezó a oír haciendo que el peli blanco soltara un gruñido por no poder seguir lo que estaba haciendo y la peli verde en sus piernas alcanzara el teléfono sin moverse y contestara._**

 ** _"¿Bueno?"-pregunta ella pegando el móvil a su oreja._**

 ** _"Hola nee-san, que bueno que contestas. Hay varias cosas que quiero contarte, todo lo que esta pasando es un cuento de hadas"-escucha como dice con emoción su hermana,se notaba lo bien que la estaba pasando._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Simplemente esta relación no puede ser, tu eres una noble y el un niñato"-dice el mientras la peli negra trataba de reprimir las lagrimas, ya no podía estar junto a el si las personas se seguían oponiendo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Es lo mejor para nuestras familias y nosotros, solo recuerda que te amare siempre"-dice el acercando su cara a la de ella e dándole un beso muy necesitado, el ultimo beso que se darían._**

 ** _._**

 **Espero que creen sus propias teorías de lo que pasara.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


	5. Preparativos

**Hola, antes que todo estoy muy molesta. Los ih se pasaron de la raya y denunciaron una pagina ichiruki, nosotros no hemos hecho eso a ninguna de sus paginas.**

 **Las escritoras ponemos nuestros corazones en nuestras historias.**

 **Permanezcamos unidas! Viva el ichiruki!**

* * *

 **Siempre habrá alguien que,**

 **aunque no quieras,**

 **será tu debilidad.**

 **Que si sonríe,**

 **tu sonreirás;**

 **que si te habla,**

 **tu le contestaras;**

 **y que si te necesita,**

 **tu seguirás estando ahí.**

 **OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXO**

POV Normal.

"Que les parece el lugar?"-pregunta la peli naranja girando por el lugar, era un extenso jardín despejado y estaba detrás de la iglesia.

"Es hermoso, quiero que sea aquí"-dice Rukia emocionada viendo el lugar, ichigo solo se pasa una mano por el cabello y mira a la chica a su lado la cual miraba detenidamente el lugar-"¿pasa algo rina?"-le pregunta mientras la peli verde se pone una mano en la barbilla.

"Solo estaba imaginando como iba a acomodar las mesas, recuerda que no somos varias personas. Es una boda pequeña"-dice ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ichigo solo suelta una risa nerviosa para regresar la vista a su prometida la cual se estaba estirando y sintiendo el aire en la cara haciendo que el peli naranja sonriera al verla.

"Bueno, regresemos ya que aun falta ir a buscar los atuendos. Ya falta una semana para la boda"-dice la peli verde caminando por el pequeño camino de grava que había, todos la siguieron hasta el estacionamiento. Inoue y rina se fueron en la camioneta de renta que había adquirido la peli verde para moverse mejor en el mundo real mientras que ichigo y Rukia se fueron en el carro del peli naranja, empezaron su viaje de regreso a karakura ya que esa iglesia estaba a una hora de la ciudad lo cual les favorecía en la parte de discreción.

"No puedo creer que ya solo falta una semana, el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba"-dice Rukia mirando por la ventana el lindo paisaje del mar y arboles, ichigo la miro de reojo para después regresar la vista a la carretera-"si, y parece ser que nos tienen preparada una sorpresa"-dice el.

"La espero con ansias"-dice Rukia volteándolo a ver con una hermosa sonrisa que fue correspondida por Ichigo.

.

Y ahí estaban sentadas esperando a que ella saliera para enseñarles como se le veía el vestido. La cortina se abrió y ella salió con el vestido puesto.

"No me gusta, se ve muy antiguo"-dice rina cruzando la piernas y brazos mirando a su hermana la cual asiente dándole la razón-"creo que se te ve bonito kuchiki-san pero es muy extravagante para algo sencillo"-dice inoue sonriendo nerviosa.

Rukia suspiro y se volvió a meter al vestidor a probarse el otro vestido que le había traído una de las encargadas.

Cuando se lo termino de poner salió del vestidor.

"Wow!, ese si es hermoso ya que es mas sencillo. Mírate al espejo"-dice rina levantándose y agarrándole los hombros para después hacer que se volteara a ver al espejo de cuerpo completo.

La peli negra se fascina al ver que el vestido la hacia ver como una novia, vio por el espejo la sonrisa de su hermana.

"¿Entonces?.."-dice la peli verde esperando una respuesta.

"Si, este es el vestido perfecto"-dice Rukia sonriendo y volteando a ver a su amiga y a su hermana las cuales se alegran.

.

"¿Que les parece?"-pregunta ichigo saliendo de la habitación y mostrando su atuendo.

"Creo que se te olvida que todos vamos de blanco"-dice ishida acomodándose los lentes mientras renji y toshiro asienten.

"Ehh! Bueno entonces me pondré algo sencillo"-dice irritado sentándose en el sofá.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy haciendo tu atuendo. Y debo de aclarar que lo hago para que kuchiki-san tenga a un novio vestido como se debe en su boda"-dice ishida recostándose en la pared y orgulloso mientras a los otros tres les cae una gota en la nuca.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, estaban ahí para ayudar a Ichigo con su atuendo pero al parecer Ishida ya lo tenia todo planeado.

"¿Quieren jugar un vídeo juego en lo que llegan las chicas?"-pregunta ichigo alzando un vídeo juego, los demás asienten.

Después de unas dos horas...

"Ya llegamos"-escucharon que la puerta se cerraba y después aparecían ellas con unas bolsas en las manos.

Llegaron y vieron a los cuatros sentados en el sofá tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

"Que bueno, ahora quiero salir a dar un paseo con Rukia. Regresamos en un rato"-dice ichigo levantándose del sofá y llevándose a Rukia de la mano haciendo que soltara las bolsas, se escucho la puerta cerrarse y de nuevo todo el lugar se quedo en silencio.

"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?"-dice Renji rascándose la nuca algo confundido, rina alza los hombros y se va a sentar.

"De seguro quería estar a solas con ellos, déjenlos ya que después de esto será mas difícil para los dos"-dice ella sentándose y cruzando los brazos mientras inoue también se sentaba-"Me preocupa algo"-dice ishida llamando la atención de todos.

"Tal vez puedan ocultar por un tiempo esto pero ¿Que pasara cuando el hermano de rukia se entere?"-dice mirando a la única kuchiki en la sala la cual baja la mirada mostrando preocupación.

"Simplemente ellos..."-dice guardando silencio y cerrando los ojos preocupando a los demás.

Rukia y ichigo estaban sentados mirando la apuesta de sol en ese edificio.

 _Nunca se volverían a ver en su vida..._


	6. La boda

**-¿Y me ama?**

 **-Hasta volverme loco.**

 **-¿A pesar de mi mal genio?**

 **-A pesar de todo.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

POV Normal.

"Esa mesa tiene que ir aquí"-señala matsumoto el punto mientras los meseros seguían acomodando todo, el día era perfecto. El sol esta en todo su esplendor, el cielo azul estaba despejado y el viento suave; algunos shinigamis habían logrado ir al mundo real mientras otros se quedaron en la sociedad de almas para no levantar sospechas, la pequeña iglesia estaba arreglada para la gran ceremonia que se iba a hacer.

Ya había algunas personas esperando a que iniciara la boda mientras otros estaban afuera de la iglesia platicando.

Hinamori estaba sentada junto a toshiro y kira, los tres preferían esperar.

"Estoy emocionada"-dice la castaña juntando sus manos haciendo que los dos hombres la voltearan a ver-"Se nota que te gustan este tipo de eventos, hinamori-san"-dice el rubio al ver la emoción reflejada en su rostro.

"Por supuesto! y mas que es de rukia-san. De seguro rina-chan la esta ayudando, hace rato que no la veo"-dice la castaña volteando a ver a todos lados intentando buscar a su amiga-"Es obvio, llevan rato metidas en una habitación arreglando a kuchiki. Kurosaki ya esta listo, solo las estamos esperando a ellas"-dice el peliblanco con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Shiro-chan... Estas celoso por la falta de atención de rina-chan?"-le pregunta inocentemente hinamori al capitán, alarmando al rubio a su lado. Toshiro la mira algo sorprendido y avergonzado por lo que dijo y voltea a ver a otro lado-"¿porque debería de estarlo?"-intenta disimular su sonrojo.

"Porque ustedes dos están saliendo, no es obvio?"-vuelve a decir hinamori.

Los tres se quedan en completo silencio. No tocan el tema...

"Que gran día para una boda, no es verdad?"-pregunta una morena de pelo morado a su amigo rubio, los dos iban vestidos de blanco-"por supuesto que si yoruichi-san, hoy es un día muy especial"-dice el tendero con su típico abanico y sombrero, estaban sentados mas al frente esperando a que la boda iniciara.

"Que linda te vez, kuchiki-san!"-grita de emoción inoue al ver a su amiga la cual se sonroja un poco. El vestido era simple pero hermoso, unos pequeños grabados de pétalos de rosas adornaban todo el vestido sin llegar a opacar su color blanco, el vestido llegaba por debajo de la rodilla como 10 dedos abajo; llevaba una cinta alrededor de la cintura para definir mejor su silueta, su cabello tenia una tiara de ramas blancas.

Y el velo Blanco semi transparente cubría sus hermosos ojos violetas pero apesar de ello no podía ocultar la felicidad que la morena irradiaba que se podía notar desde lejos todo era perfecto... O casi ya que a Rukia le hubiese gustado que su hermano la acompañase en este día tan especial para ella.

"Ya casi es hora"-Dice entrando una peliverde y dandole el ramo de flores blancas y violetas.

"Nee-san..."-dice viendola.

"Hisana-sama estaria feliz de verte asi, estoy segura. Ahora vamos, te vas a casar con el hombre que amas"-le dice sonriendole y haciendola sonreir.

Yuzu y Karin estaban sentadas, la castaña estaba esperando con emocion que iniciara la ceremonia pero la otra no se veia de buen humor. Karin en realidad no podia estar del todo feliz, sentia que ahora iba a estar mas alejada de su hermano; eso era lo que estaba sintiendo, y que tal vez este matrimonio le traeria problemas a su hermano.

Isshin estaba platicando muy a gusto con su hijo y que estaba orgulloso de el por al fin dar el siguiente paso con su querida tercera hija.

La musica empezo a sonar y todos se acomodaron, ichigo se empezo a poner nervioso y sentia que el corazon se le iba a salir.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, era lo unico que el veia. Lo hermosa que se veia con ese vestido, sintio sus mejillas arder al verla caminar hacia el; todos la miraban pasar con una sonrisa, era algo genial ver como esos dos al fin estarian juntos.

Bueno, no todos pensaban eso. Una peli verde tenia una cara un poco de tristeza disfrazada de felicidad, sabia el destino que les esperaba cuando byakuya se enterara y le dolia, mas que nada pero tambien sabia las cosas buenas que pasarian.

Ichigo agarro su mano, sentia que temblaba un poco y la apreto para transmitirle seguridad de que lo que estaban haciendo era correcto. Se acomodaron y el padre (Urahara :v) empezo a hablar, todos miraban escuchaban con atencion; Ichigo y Rukia no se soltaban de las manos, todo estaba yendo muy bien.

"Si hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-dice _El sombrerero sexy segun el_ pero nadie hablo.

"Bueno los declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia kurosaki-san"-dice tapando su cara con el abanico.

Los dos se miraron mientras el pelinaranja le quitaba el velo de la cara, ella le sonrio un poco y el se acerco y la beso.

Todos gritaron de felicidad por los novios, salieron hacia la pequeña fiesta siendo felicitados por todos. Todo lo que sentian en ese momento se reflejaba en sus rostros: Amor.

 _¿Cuanto duraria esta felicidad?_

 _¿Cuanto tiempo tendre a tu lado?_


End file.
